Lost in Paradise
by eyes-creme
Summary: Then, he would fall for the warmth of her smile, the gentleness of her touch, the kindness in her eyes, the softness of her heart, and the things that make her Wakaba Sayori. AIDORI
1. From one to five

Lost in Paradise

**Disclaimer**: I don't think I own Vampire Knight or the song Stupid Cupid since the back of my underpants doesn't say so.

**BIG** thanks to _ShyLikeThat_ for editing this little work of mine that was so plain and boring until she reached out a helping hand and brought color to this (formerly) super dull and sleep inducing fanfiction. Please enjoy.

-

-

**#1- Lost in Paradise **

Yori blinked her eyes groggily. The sun was settling high, its rays breaking through her eyelashes and intruding into her sleepy brown eyes, yet for some reason, she found that she wanted to sleep in. She turned around slowly on the mattress but stopped midway when an arm seemed to be loosely draped across her waist.

She shifted again, and found that her 'bed' was unusually very warm… and comfortable...?

Something on the back of her mind told her that she better get up, however, the uncharacteristically slothful part of her screamed to just stay in for 5 more minutes. But her being **Sayori Wakaba**, she followed logic instead.

Boy, was she glad she did.

Turns out, she was sitting on none other than the infamous elite Night Class student, resident playboy, not to mention troublemaker, and lady-killer, Aido Hanabusa, and she was comfortably making a pillow of his chest.

_He did smell good though. _

Yori made a motion to sit up, careful not to wake the dozing 'Idol'. However, it seemed that fate was not with her because intense blue eyes shot open, blinking and looking around before settling on her.

They stared at each other, silent still dazed and unknowing of what to say. Well, until Yori opened her mouth to speak anyway.

"Hanabusa-senpai." Yori said, acknowledging his awakening in a soft voice.

He did not say anything; just continued staring at her. "Hanabusa-sen-"

"Hmm?" She was cut off by his sudden response.

"Hanabusa-senpai, I need to sit up." He didn't answer this time, and instead looked at her quizzically. Yori looked down herself; he followed her gaze down.

To her chest

_He was so not a pervert_.

Down

Down

To her waist, which he was holding, quite protectively.

Aido let go of her waist heatedly, mentally berating himself for acting so nervous.

"Uhh… err... umm... I-uhh…Good morning?" He winced, he sounded so stupid, even to himself.

"It's noon, Hanabusa-senpai," she looked around, "And I'm not sure where we are."

Aido looked at her blankly, not registering what she had just said. He looked around, then looked at her, looked around again, and finally, at her.

His eyes lit up.

_Oh.. _

And the light died down.

"I'm not sure either."

Yori sighed, seems like they were going to be stuck in here for a while.

--

She was deep in thought when she heard Aido yawn. He had stayed up all night to look after them, incase there were wild animals lurking around waiting to pounce their asses when they were most vulnerable.

They had been sitting under a tree, leaning on its hard bark, for almost half an hour; trying in vain to remember what happened to them.

Yori eyed her companion. He looked exhausted, like his life force was forcefully drained out of him, so unlike his usual energetic demeanor. She sighed.

"Sleep, Hanabusa-senpai," Yori whispered gently, not wanting to sound demanding.

Aido opened his mouth to tell her off, and to state that he was _terrifically wonderfully absolutely_ **fine**, but was interrupted by another yawn. Yori gave him a look, to which he responded with a grunt.

Nonetheless he tried, but failed, to make himself comfortable against the hard bark of the tree.

Because no matter the circumstances, elite noble vampires _didn't_ just sleep like this.

_This was SO not his thing._

"Hanabusa-senpai," she started, "You can lay your head here." Yori patted her lap to emphasize her point.

He was about to protest again, she knew, so she cut him off with a smooth tone.

"You made me sit on yours."

He reddened.

She pulled his head down delicately, while he was dazed, and made herself comfortable against the tree. Aido was about to get up, and refuse any of her attempts of _seducing_ him into making a pillow of her lap. Nevertheless, all his thoughts flew out of the window—of a 50-storey building on the 50th floor—when he felt her cool fingers running on his scalp and gently massaging it.

His eyes gradually closed, as he began to drift to dream land. But before he fell into a deep slumber, he heard her voice say:

"Sleep tight, Hanabusa. I'll take care of you this time."

-

-

**#2- Eye Candy **

When Yori had first laid eyes on Hanabusa Aido, she had only thought of him as another Night Class eye candy for the Day Class girls.

Therefore, she had not thought of him again and got on with her life. It never crossed her mind that she would see more of him in the _near _future.

However, that was_ then_.

An eye opener came, in the form of her beloved best friend, and she had more than what she had bargained for. After knowing the truth about vampires, Yori never thought she would be more interested in him than she currently _is_.

Moreover, it never occurred to her that he was slowly, but indubitably becoming _her_ obsession.

Like how she was becoming _his_.

-

-

**#3- In the Rooftop Things can happen **

The first time that she talked to Aido, they were both waiting on the rooftop and they weren't really talking. Rather, she was proving a point and he was being an _ass_.

A group of Level E's had been chasing them, and he was getting low on energy because he had been fighting all day and keeping her safe. The newly awakened Pure Blood had pleaded him to do so, and Aido, being well… Aido-ish, flatly declined, but with _a few_ words here, _a little_ threat there, and _some_ blackmailing everywhere (!), he was then forced into submission.

--

"Hide behind the water tank, and don't come out until I tell you so." He turned away from her and started out towards the exit.

"Aido-senpai,"

A hand gripped his wrist, stopping him from getting anywhere near the _blasted_ door.

"Please, drink some." Yori held her wrist to him.

"Tch." Aido scowled, and pried her hand away from his wrist.

"You need to regain the strength you've lost." Her voice was serious, like their lives depended on it, which was probably _true_.

"And you expect me to suck your blood?" He was _definitely_ mocking her.

"…yes." She averted her head to the side but did not move her wrist even a centimeter away.

"Have you lost your mind?! Those damned E's will smell us here!"

Oh Gosh. Was this girl trying to kill herself, not to mention him?! If she was, then he should just suck her dry now and kick those Level E's asses, like an ass-kicker **should**, that way he'd be doing her a favor which will probably benefit them _both_.

"I know, but you'll be there to finish them off." For a second, Aido forgot what he had been thinking and basked in her words of ego-booster. It almost felt like everything was going right, and she was just another faceless girl among the crowd vying for his attention. However, her tone told him otherwise.

"Aido-senpai..."

Yori brought her wrist closer to his face. Aido grunted and turned his head to the side. He was firm with his decision; there was no bloodsucking happening _tonight_.

Seeing his apparent disagreement, Yori sighed and made her move. She bit the tip of her index finger so hard that it bled. Faster than Aido would have liked to notice, she shoved her bleeding finger inside his mouth.

Aido was left shocked.

Who knew this girl could be _so_ bold?

He was about to violently remove her finger, when the taste of _sweet_ blood invaded his senses. There was no going was no going back now.

'_This isn't fair… but it's not like I forced her to do this, might as well take the chance, I doubt another one is happening so soon. Those blasted E's will get some major ass kicking when I'm done with this. '_

In the end, he could not resist the _temptation_ of her sweet blood.

-

-

**#4 Drug **

To Aido, Yori's blood was an addiction he _couldn't, can't, and won't get rid off_. He was helplessly obsessed with her luscious blood, and it was slowly driving him _insane_.

Every time she would walk in, he had half a mind to just jump her, puncture her neck, and taste her oh-so-sweet blood.

Damn, just thinking about it makes him want to find her and do just that.

"Aido-senpai?"

_Speak of the devil. (He could even freakin' recognize her voice without looking damn it!)_

"What are you doing_ here_, senpai?"

He slowly turned around, a questioning look pasted on his face. However, the expression on her face made him realize something.

Oh, right! He was on the Girl's Dorm, the **Day Class** Girl's Dorm.

_Shit._

"I-Uhh... I—umm... err... I was just looking around! Yeah! Just looking around… I wasn't looking for yo-- err... I mean… umm… yeah. Hahahahaha…" He laughed nervously, lightly scratching the back of his neck, while she merely raised an elegant brow at him.

"Uhh… You, what are you doing here?" His brows suddenly furrowed, "Isn't it a bit too late for you to be out?" He asked. There was still a hint of agitation present on his voice, nonetheless, he sounded sincerely worried that she didn't miss a beat in answering him.

"I saw you."

He was caught off-guard by her answer, his jaws dropping a little and his eyes widening a fraction.

She **followed** him out.

Because she wanted to spend time with him, together alone, in the dark, with no evil Ruka, meddling Yuuki, suspicious Kain, indifferent Rima, taunting Shiki, and stupid Kana—weeell…not really, but let's get back to the point here: SHE wanted to spend time with HIM.

OMIGAWD.

If he were not an elite student and a noble at that, he would have damned pride and jumped in joy or hugged her while squealing like a banshee. (Un)fortunately, he was, so he settled with a _little_ reddening.

Aido cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked at her, red-faced.

Yori gave him a blank look, to which he responded with a _much more _redder face.

_Hey, hey set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me_

Oh god, he was a goner.

-

-

**#5 Don't call me** **THAT**

"Aido-senpai," he scowled, and walked faster almost leaving a trail of smoke behind but never loosened his grip on her _hand_.

"Aido-senpai," if he wasn't planning on slowing any moment now, Yori was sure that she'd be dragged along the way like a rag doll, and if she wasn't hell bent on staying clean (she washed the freakin' uniform THREE freakin' times to make it THIS white, damn it!), she'd be passing out right then and there.

"Aido-sen—"she called again.

"Stop that!" Aido suddenly halted in his steps causing Yori to bump against his hard (but warm) back.

She gave him a look of contempt when he looked down at her, a smirk beginning to bud on his face, with what she could make off as a look of smug satisfaction, a look that told her:_ Oh right, you're short._ Again, she gave him a piercing stare.

"Hmph."

Very _mature_ Aido.

"Stop... what, senpai?" Yori began, changing the subject, away from her _comfort zone_.

He took the bait rather easily.

"**That**." A scowl began to bloom on his beautiful face again.

"What is 'that'?" She inquired earnestly, a quizzical look pasted on her delicate features.

"Stop calling me senpai." Aido said demandingly, like he was the master and she was his loyal sidekick, which was probably how he looked at their relationship at the moment (no matter how far from the _truth_ it was).

She gave him blank look but opened her mouth to answer:

"But you are my senpai."

"It's still annoying!" He stomped and flailed his arms to prove that, damn it! She should be answering to his every whim and pampering him with all her words of praises and gracing him with her words of endless love and devotion right now! But nooo… She just had to continue and persist to resist his _irresistible _charms and oozing sex appeal.

"Then how do you suppose I call you?" She RUDELY interrupted his musing, and self-appreciation.

"Uhh…" And why was he so speechless around her anyway? It's not like he likes her—

Oh..

Ohh..

Oh god…

_Blush_

Raised eyebrow

_Blush harder_

"Ha-na-bu-sa?" she asked, testing the syllables on her tongue.  
_  
Ripe-Tomato-red_ hard

"Would you like it if I called you that?"

He could only nod numbly.

"Hanabusa then." She said, dismissively.

Yori looked around, above, then at him.

"I need to get inside, Hanabusa. It's rather late. Goodnight." Aido could do nothing but utter a stammering goodnight as he too began to make his way to the Night Dorms.

But he was the happiest vampire in the world.

--

Please notify me for typos since I did not check for anything. I still have lots and lots of homework to do but I wanted to do this first.

Again, thank you to ShyLikeThat! And thank YOU for reading this. Don't you hear the little purple button calling out to you to drop a line or two, hmm? Run along now, I'm sure you don't want to be delayed. ;D

If you're reading this Aborable, I'm really sorry but I wanted to post it now since I'm afraid I might lose the interest to do so in the future. .


	2. Then six to ten

**title:** Lost in Paradise**  
**

**author****: **oh no i wont

**pairing:** Aidori~

**notes:** okay, so it's been a year, or years, idk, i haven't been keeping up with time. um, so this is all UNEDITED, and it would be greatly appreciated if you helped. :) anyway, i apologize for taking too long, er, i just really have a thing against _responsibility_ and stuff. also, i am largely uninspired most of the time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight, but I wish I owned that Zero. /sigh

* * *

**#6 Look at me**

Hey girl, look over here, will you?

What do I have to do to make you meet my eyes?

I'm making a fool out of myself now, trying to get you to at least glance my way. But you don't, instead I have these crazy girls all over me, wanting every piece of me.

When all I want is your eyes on me.

I want those droopy chocolate orbs to look through my soul, to see me for who I am. Of course, I wouldn't mind if you see me for my good looks, too. I know I'm gorgeous, but that's not the point. I really just want you to notice (admire, adore, desire, want, _love_) me. Can you do that, girl?

But I don't even know your name. Someday, I will though.

Someday your eyes will look at me and only me.

Someday you'll see me and you won't be able to take your eyes off of me.

Someday, just wait.

* * *

**#7 Denial**

I'm standing right here.

I'm looking at you, senpai.

I don't want you to notice me.

I don't want you to look at me and see through my eyes, see through my pretense.

Because I'm interested.

Because I have been captivated by the blue of your eyes and the life in them.

Because my fingers itch with desire to run through your golden hair.

Because I want to trace your face and memorize your features to etch them in my mind.

Because I want to know your quirks, your habits, your favorite food, your favorite book, your favorite color, and your everything.

Because I'm in love with you.

And I am more than scared.

So I will deny the existence of these feelings, of my want, my desire to be by your side and to be with you.

I won't ever let you get near me.

* * *

**#8 Outsiders**

They danced around each other. He chased her and she hid from him.

'_Hopeless.' _Kain thought. _'His cousin was hopeless.' _

But he couldn't put all the blame on the idiot. Clearly, the girl had some issues of her own. Every time Hanabusa made an attempt to get near her, she was somehow ten feet farther. Really, it was amusing to watch.

"Wakaba-san, doesn't like Aido so much, hm?" came the cheery voice of Takuma Ichijou.

He didn't know what to say (and he wasn't much for words anyway), so he just gave the Vice President a wry smirk.

"Aa, they've been at it since the party started. I couldn't help but wonder…" The green-eyed vampire shook his head and looked at Kain meaningfully.

Kain returned his gaze with a blank look. It was Hanabusa's business, not for him to tell.

Ichijou sighed with too much flare to be sincere and gave him a knowing look. "Aido is lucky to have you as his cousin." The manga-obsessed vampire gave him one last overly sparkly smile then sashayed towards the Kuran Pureblood who was busy lurki—er, looking after the prefect girl.

The fire-manipulating vampire turned his head once more to his flaky cousin and the quiet reserved girl.

Hanabusa was trying to discretely creep along the walls to where the doe-eyed girl was talking in hushed tones with Yuuki Cross, it would have worked if there wasn't a horde of overly enthusiastic fangirls clambering after their 'Idol-senpai'. When Wakaba noticed him, she looked over Cross' shoulder to give his cousin a look that put his ice-manipulating skill to shame. Surprised, Aido backed a couple of steps, cerulean eyes wide and flabbergasted, bumping against a fangirl who proceeded to make a scene by latching against the blue-eyed vampire's neck and squealing like a pig about to be butchered to make hams for Christmas, only it sounded like the pig was having an _orgasm_. The other girls began to stir and push each other away to get a piece of their favorite playboy.

Kain would have laughed aloud (if it wasn't terribly out of character), but held himself because the Vampire prefect was gonna _flip_—and possibly Kaname-sama in a more obscure manner then proceed to slap his cousin silly, _again_. He only sighed, and ran a weary hand through his hair further messing it up; it stood up in wavy spikes but a few silky strands fell on his smooth forehead and framed his gorgeous face (unknowingly, igniting more shrill screams from the rabid fangirls).

And he wondered how he came to be related to someone as stupid as Hanabusa Aido.

* * *

**#9 Do you have a map?**

"'cause I seem to be lost in your eyes."

Then he winked flirtatiously.

Sayori gave him a blank look, and began to walk slightly faster.

Aido's face fell, but did an impressive recovery in milliseconds, and was again in step with Yori.

"Yori-chan, aren't you tired at all?"

There was that overly _everything_ grin pasted on his admittedly good-looking face, and Yori was immediately on guard.

"I'm not." She deadpanned.

"Are you sure?"

He was quick to add, "because you've been running on my mind all day."

This time, Yori really did walk a lot faster.

* * *

**#10 In a different world**

They would have a chance.

If she wasn't just a human, and if he wasn't a noble vampire, maybe they would be going to the same school.

He would be the school's famous heartthrob, and girls would follow him everywhere he went.

She would be the mousy girl that hung out in the library and had one friend that she would trust with her life.

He would be the genius and would always be first despite spending his time sleeping or skipping class.

She would be smart too, and in close second, but she would be working hard in class, studying hard for exams, and staying up all-night to perfect her school work.

He would ignore her and she would avoid him.

But fate would work its magic and they would somehow know each other.

He would learn that in her silence she could speak more words that would cut the soul.

And she would learn that the child-like innocence in his eyes was not all fake.

Then he would notice that her eyes were doe-like, and they shone in a way that made the brown of her eyes turn to molten gold in a split second, if he looked deeply.

And she would acknowledge that the blue of his eyes was more beautiful than the depths of the ocean.

Everywhere he went, he would automatically look for her in the crowd.

And she would begin to get out more so somehow he would be able to find her.

And then they would just walk together.

Most of the time, he would be the one talking, and she would listen quietly, but sometimes when she was the one to say something, he would listen intently, hanging on to every word that came out of her mouth.

They would be friends first.

He would begin to see that her eyes were not cold, but they were kind.

She would realize that despite his grumbling, he would help and give his everything in whatever he did.

Then, he would fall for the warmth of her smile, the gentleness of her touch, the kindness in her eyes, the softness of her heart, and the things that make her Wakaba Sayori.

And secretly, she would admit to herself that he is beautiful, more than his face, but the beauty of his actions, of his need to prove himself, of how he laughed so easily, of how his eyes lit up when he saw her, of how he wasn't scared to say what's on his mind, and of everything that made him Aido Hanabusa.

He would still be arrogant, and selfish.

And she would still be stubbornly taciturn, and determinedly stoic.

But they would just be _right_ for each other.

However, in this world, she is still only human and he is still a noble vampire.

They can't be together, but perhaps someday…

* * *

**notes2: **it remains a mystery (even to me) if this will be updated again, but i'm not labeling this COMPLETE yet, cause i just might be unexpectedly bit by some much needed inspiration. ANYWAY, i'll come back to edit this chap and the first. i hope you enjoyed and please leave a _little trinket_ behind- ahem, REVIEW! 8D


End file.
